


Redundancies

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [134]
Category: Alphas, Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays asked: Alphas and Eureka take place in the same universe. Discuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redundancies

“Whaddya mean, he used to work here?” On the table in front of the Sheriff and Alison, a tablet replayed the now not-so-secret briefing on muted loop.

“I mean,” Alison said in the patient voice that Carter knew meant she was about to explode. “He used to work here. Neurological studies, mainly. His funding got cut, he left. Nothing to suggest…” she pursed her lips and waved at the looping display. “This.”

“Well, is what he’s talking about even real?” Carter tried again.

Alison shrugged, her fingers tapping her table. Between them, a layered holographic interface appeared. “I don’t know. But we have all his research notes. The DOD has requested we re-examine his research.”

“Requested,” Carter snorted. “Right. We know what that means.” He rubbed his head. “What about the people he mentions. Wait, don’t tell me. You don’t know….”

Alison smiled sympathetically. “The start of all science is ‘we don’t know.’ We go from there.” She patted his arm. “We’ve got this, Jack. I’ll let you know if we need any help.”

Carter strolled backwards, towards the door, eyes on Alison. “Just call me before things start exploding this time. Please?”

Alison was laughing when he left. Jack called it a win, and headed out on patrol.


End file.
